togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shiki/@comment-24874450-20140428052100
Hmm, it seems everyone will have their own opinons regardless of what anyone has to say. And well everyone is entitled to do so. So here I am sharing mine. Sure, Shiki is a delectable piece of man, I give him that. Also as a pair, Akira and Shiki do have their appeal. Two scrumptious men together.. yessss. lol. Thus far I have only played the game, but do have intentions to watch the anime as well. But if I take everything that I know of shiki into account, I can't say that I agree with his character, despite his great looks. To me his personality seems warped. Everyone had their reasons for fighting, their reasons for being, but it seemed to me that the only motivation that Shiki had for fighting was to show his strength. To show he was above everyone and crush all those who were weaker than him. To me it seemed he got pleasure by putting others down and killing those who happened to be in his path. Not only that, I couldn't empathize with his reasoning for wanting Nano dead. Was he conserned for his comrades who died by Nano's hands? No he was only concerned for his massive ego. There was someone stronger than himself and he couldn't stand it, he couldn't let it be. Also when Shiki took Akira against his will, toyed with his body and raped him I couldn't see these actions as some type of twisted form of affection. He couldn't stand the fact that Akira wouldn't cower in fear and bend to his every command. So he sought to snuff that defiant nature right out of him. The only reason I can see behind him for not killing Akira is so he could see his resistance falter until it was no more, to make him into what he eventually became, a spineless bitch (for lack of better words). And sure, maybe Shiki was starting to develop some sort of affection for Akira, but how the relationship started, it wasn't about forming a bond, it was about destroying someone (Akira). Someone who wasn't willing to bow down and kiss your ass. He couldn't stand the fact that Akira actually had a backbone. I tried to like Shiki, but the more I think about it, his character was fucked. A selfish, twisted egomaniac who couldn't accept the existence of anyone stronger than him or anyone who even defied him. Maybe if he had a reason for why he was so fucked, then maybe, just maybe... I could have sympathized with his character. And sure during one of the endings he released Akira, but is that suppose to excuse all his previous actions? Is he suppose to be a saint now for freeing a human being who was supposed to be free in the first place? Well yup, that was my opinion... and for all the Shiki lovers out there puuuhlease don't get your panties in a bunch haha. I tried to like the dude, blame the writers for writing a beautiful character absent a heart.